Dr Eggman's Incredible Hyperdimensional Amusement Park
by Koopa Troopinski
Summary: A mysterious amusement park suddenly appears high above Gamindustri...and the CPUs are invited to visit! What kind of shenanigans will Neptune and co. get themselves into this time? Based on the events of Sonic Colors.


Author's Notes/Disclaimer: This story takes place right after the events of _Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory_'s True Ending and contains some spoilers from _Victory_ throughout the whole story, including this chapter. To avoid future confusion, any character that changed from _mkII_ and _Victory_ will simply have a fusion of traits from both games. Also, all characters and places used in this story belong to their respective owners (i.e. not me).

* * *

Chapter 1: Time for a Change of Pace

Gamindustri, a world whose very existence is connected to the real world's video game industry (hence its name), has seen its share of crises. Years ago, a blue-haired woman spearheaded a massive operation to rid the world of all Console Patron Units, a.k.a. CPUs. CPUs are goddesses tasked to rule over and protect their own nations— which were Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox—but she felt that the world would do better with a government free from their rule. As the CPUs, who were enemies of each other at first, started to band together, the woman slowly grew more powerful and her goals eventually degraded from revolution to complete, utter destruction. However, with their powers combined, the CPUs defeated the blue menace and saved their world. For a more detailed version of events, please consult your nearest _Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory_ walkthrough. Or just play the game.

Two months have passed since the apocalypse ended, time which was spent on repairing not only roads and nations, but relationships, as well. The CPUs are now practically best friends with one another, though most of them won't admit it in front of the others (especially a certain twin-pigtailed goddess). The members of the Seven Sages, a criminal organization that was also hell-bent on removing goddesses from power and ultimately existence, slowly but surely disbanded and eventually befriended the CPUs during the whole escapade, even to the point of managing the four nations themselves and escorting the citizens to safety while all the goddesses went to fight the big bad final boss. Well, _most_ of the Seven Sages did, but that can be explained later.

Now, although there are still a few buildings and bridges left to repair, Gamindustri has not only returned to its former glory, but has become even better than before. Aside from the Risky and Tough Monsters appearing every once in a while and the occasional eggplant "infestation" (as a certain purple-haired main character would put it), there were virtually no threats to the nations and everything was peaceful. In fact, today in particular was a perfect day to go hang out with friends…

…or at least it _would_ have been had it not been raining hard all day.

In each nation there is a massive, church-like building called a Basilicom. While it's normally used for nation management, political affairs, and overall goddess worship, it also doubles as the goddesses' home in a specially designed section of the facility. Over at Planeptune, a young-looking, purple-eyed girl was sitting inside her room in the Basilicom, staring out the rain-drenched window into the horizon, possibly thinking of ways to get back at whoever programmed the horrendous weather.

"Aw man, this sucks. Like, not even those fancy-schmancy vacuums suck as much as this," the girl said. She had light purple, shoulder-length hair with spiky bangs, which was adorned with two D-pad-shaped hairclips. She was wearing a deep purple dress underneath a white short-jacket with a large "N" button and USB-like straps. While she doesn't look the part, she is still Planeptune's cherished ruler, Neptune.

"Aw, cheer up, Neptune! The weather forecast said that the thunderstorm should end by eight o'clock tonight," said another girl in the room. She looked very similar to Neptune, but she had longer, smoother hair with only one D-pad hairclip on her left side. She was also taller and wore a dress that was a cross between a sailor's uniform and a school uniform. She is Neptune's younger sister, Nepgear, though many would think that she's actually the _older_ sister. She is also a CPU Candidate, a sister of the CPU who has similar abilities as CPUs and essentially functions like the vice president of the nation.

"By eight o'clock tonight? It'll be too late to go out by then! I want it to end now!" Neptune whined, still staring outside the window.

Nepgear seemed confused by what Neptune said. "Um, how is eight o'clock too late? Won't the stores and arcades still be open by then?"

"Oh, Nep Jr., you poor soul. You've forgotten already, didn't you?" Neptune sighed and turned to look at her sister with pity, which only added to Nepgear's confusion.

"Um, f-forgot what? Was something important supposed to happen at eight?" Nepgear started to worry about what was supposed to happen tonight. The last thing she wanted was to screw up later and have Histoire reprimand her later. Her lectures tended to go on for hours.

"Yes, something important is happening at eight! The Wandering Deceased will be on, silly! This season's getting really interesting, and I'm not gonna miss this episode!" Neptune said with a serious and determined look on her face. Well, not really, but it was close enough.

Whatever fears and confusion Nepgear might have had instantly went away. "Neptune, didn't we get a DVR last month? You can just record it while you're outside and watch it when you come back."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same if you watch it _after_ it already happened. You need to watch it _as_ it's happening to get the genuine experience."

"Uh…" Nepgear was going to question Neptune's reasoning but decided against it. She was used to Neptune's skewed thought process.

"Besides, the other CPUs will probably be too busy to watch it right away, so after the show is over, I can go to my Chirper and be all, 'Man, I can't believe that blah blah blah,' and they'll write silly comments about how I'm a jerk for posting spoilers without warning. Noire especially hates when I do that." Neptune said the last sentence with a giant grin.

"Perhaps you should stop antagonizing those who are actually doing their jobs as CPU. (-_-)" a third voice said just outside the doorway. And yes, it did actually speak an emoticon.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in…" Neptune froze once she realized who she responded to.

"…In acting like a proper CPU? Like you're supposed to be doing right now? ⊂(￣^￣ )" the voice spoke again as its owner floated over to the purple-haired sisters. She looked a lot like a fairy, having digitalized "butterfly" wings and being so small that she could use your hand as a chair. She generally rides on an open purple book with glowing pages and a golden design and big green gem on the front. She had blue eyes and blond hair worn as twin, curly pigtails and bangs that reached past her shoulders. She wore a shoulder-less, dark purple dress with gold decorations along the edge, a spiked, white ruffle lining, white cuffs, and a light green tie. She also wore a white hat with purple/gold bows on both sides and teal, headphone-like pieces. She had white knee stockings on and white shoes to match. This miniature marvel is none other than Histoire; she's one of the people entrusted with Planeptune's welfare and often assists Neptune and co. with her immense knowledge and computer-like abilities.

"Well, uh, about that," Neptune cleared her throat, "You see, the weather can have a profound effect on people's temperament, right? Well, this ongoing thunderstorm has had a negative effect on my mental state, and it's difficult to work efficiently while I'm in a depressed state of mind," She figured speaking intelligently would make her seem more credible. Unfortunately, Histoire was not convinced at all.

"Really? The rain is making you lazy? What about yesterday, when it was sunny outside and you were _still_ being lazy? What about the whole week before that? What about most of the last two months? ╰(`^´メ)╯" Histoire countered.

"Uh…"

"And _you_," Histoire snapped towards Nepgear, who jumped a bit in surprise; "While _your_ work ethic has been satisfactory, you have done absolutely nothing to stop Neptune's laziness and have instead pampered her like a spoiled child. (¬_¬)⊃"

"U-Um…to be fair," Nepgear softly argued, already feeling guilty for what she had been doing this whole time, "I just wanted to do something nice after the recent crisis. I mean, we all had a hard time dealing with the Seven Sages, and even after we stopped their organization, there was that berserk ancient goddess that almost destroyed Planeptune and was about to destroy the whole dimension."

"Yeah!" Neptune exclaimed, "Do you know how many game overs we got trying to fight her? We eventually had to sell all those fancy outfits we made to buy some über-expensive CPU Rings, and even then we almost got our butts handed to us! Saving a whole dimension isn't easy, ya know!"

"I fully understand what you two had to go through, but that doesn't excuse you from being absent from your duties for so long," Histoire again countered, "You're doing exactly the same nonsense now as you did after you fought the Deity of Sin two decades ago, and—"

"Wow, it's been that long?" Neptune interrupted, "But, wasn't it only a few years since _Hyperdimension Neptunia mkII_ came out? Man, sequels can really mess with your sense of time."

"Neptune, please…" Nepgear didn't want Histoire getting more upset than she already was, though at this point it seemed inevitable.

"_As I was saying_," Histoire was trying to stay calm but was failing badly, "I'm not about to let you take another seven-year vacation. Now go into your office and get some work done. I'll probably have to help you get up to speed. （￣^￣）"

"Aw…" Neptune complained, "But everything was going just fine with only you in there, Histy, so maybe it's best if we just leave it t—"

"NO! Both of you get over there right now! _Especially you, Neptune!_ (╯`Д´)╯"

"Eeek!" both sisters yelped as they ran toward the door, only to have it slam them into the wall it was attached to.

"(?°д°)"

"Huh? Did I hit something?" a sleepy-sounding girl said after she dashed into the room. She had magenta eyes and long lavender hair; half of it looked like messy, uncombed bangs, the other half was tied into a thick braid with a pink bow at the end. Her outfit was brightly colored with teal, white, gold, and pink fabric but looked odd for someone of her status, or anyone in general. Imagine pajamas worn like a fancy dress with overall straps and a controller-like flap in the center and that's more or less her outfit. On her waist was a button that looked suspiciously like the top of a certain console made by SEGA. She also wore pink stockings with white and gold stripes, pink bear slippers, and held a Neptune plush doll in her hand. Her name is Plutia, one of the CPUs of Gamindustri. Technically, she's also Planeptune's CPU, but the reason why is complicated and involves inter-dimensional travel, so I won't explain it.

"Well, more like some_one_. (^v^;)" Histoire corrected.

"Really?" Plutia turned around but only saw the door and the hallway leading out the room, "…But…I don't see anybody…are you sure I hit someone?"

"Could you, maybe, close the door, pretty please?" a muffled voice called out from behind the door.

"Hey…that sounds like…" Plutia walked to the door and closed it, revealing Neptune stuck to the door face-first, like a fly making snow angels, while Nepgear was embedded into the wall, questioning both why her eyes won't stop spinning and her life choices in general.

"Thanks," Neptune said as she slid down onto the floor.

"Oh! It's Neppy and Neppy Jr.! Did I hurt you two?" Plutia slowly asked.

"Nah, we're fine," Neptune assured as she got up from the floor and fixed her dress, "Besides, we've taken harder hits than that. It'll take more than a door to stop the dynamic Nep duo!" Ignoring the pain throughout her body, she finished with a big smile and made a victory sign with her hand.

"Ohhhh, my ribs…" Nepgear complained, causing Neptune's victory sign to go limp.

"By the way, Plutie," Neptune wondered as she crossed her arms, "How come you went all Juggernaut on the door? It's not like you to do stuff that requires energy."

Plutia tilted her head, "Well…um…it's because…um…uh…"

"Don't tell me you forgo—ow!" Neptune winced as she felt a surge of pain from her face and torso.

"Plutia, what are you holding in your hand? (? °_°)⊃" Histoire pointed out.

"Hm?" Plutia looked at her hand and saw she was holding an unsealed envelope with something poking out from it, "Ohhhhhhh! I remember! I came here to tell you guys about a new amusement park that—"

"OOOOOOOO," Neptune suddenly interrupted and got in Plutia's face with glistening eyes, "Where's the park? Do they have snazzy arcades? Is the park food delicious? Are there awesome rides for short people like m—"

"Neptune, please! Go on, Plutia. ( •v•)" Histoire politely told her.

"Well…a funny-looking fat man with glasses…and a giant moustache…hand-delivered this envelope to me…and told me it had V.I.P. tickets…and an information brochure." Plutia slowly explained. Be grateful that you can't hear how slowly she normally speaks.

"That sounds a bit…suspicious. (;￢_￢)"

"Who cares? There are funny-looking people all over Gamindustri! Gimme the info thingy!" Neptune snatched the envelope from Plutia and took out its contents, which were four tickets with a certain someone's face on it and, more importantly, the info brochure, "I wanna see what kind of ass-kickery this place has in store!" Histoire and Plutia crowded around Neptune as she started to read the brochure.

…

"Hey, can you guys help me out first? I'm kinda stuck…" Nepgear pleaded, still embedded in the wall she was struggling to get out of.

* * *

_DR. EGGMAN'S INCREDIBLE INTERSTELLAR AMUSEMENT PARK™_

_[Insert picture of Dr. Eggman pointing at you here]_

_CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE A WINNER!_

_You and one lucky friend have been hand-selected to get a V.I.P. pass to visit the world's first and greatest amusement park in space! Visit five incredible alien worlds, each with their own can't-miss attractions, from the entrancing Starlight Carnival to the adrenaline-pumping Asteroid Coaster! See fantastic creatures from other space, take in the wonderful sights the park has to offer, and so much more!_

_Entrance to the park located in the meadows to the south of Planeptune._

_Open Monday-Saturday 10:00 a.m. to 11:00 p.m._

_Eggman Enterprises©_

* * *

_The next day, at about 11:00 a.m.…_

Somewhere south of Planeptune, there were a group of girls walking towards some sort of metallic structure not too far in front of them. It looked a lot like the Space Needle from a strange far-away land called Seattle, only it was more cylindrical, about five times as wide in diameter, and so tall that it impossible to tell where it ended.

As it turned out, every CPU (expect Peashy; she was evidently too young) got two V.I.P. tickets from the same odd-looking fat man. Neptune picked Nepgear to go with her because, well, they're sisters, so why not? Noire, the CPU of Lastation, picked her sister, Uni, for nearly identical reasons; Uni claimed it was actually because Noire didn't have any friends that could go with her…or friends in general. Blanc, the CPU of Lowee, picked Histoire—who was currently riding on Blanc's shoulder—for three reasons: One, because she felt like Histoire, more than anyone else, deserved a trip to the new park since she had worked so hard for so long without a true vacation; Two, the two became good friends recently due to their similar interests in books; Three, her twin sisters, Rom and Ram, were grounded for vandalizing her precious books for the umpteenth time. Vert, the CPU of Leanbox, picked Peashy because Vert recently started treating her like the little sister she had always wanted and thought this would be the perfect time to spend some more quality time with the child, much to Peashy's utter annoyance. IF and Compa, friends of Neptune and co. who aren't CPUs, somehow got a hold of two V.I.P. tickets; IF claims that it's because one of the quests she completed gave her those two tickets as a reward, but Compa believes that IF might have made counterfeit ones. That left Plutia, who couldn't find anyone else to go with her, but brought the extra ticket with her anyway.

So as the group was getting close to the—

"Hey, wait a minute! How come the narrator isn't going to tell the readers what you guys look like? He told them what Nep Jr., Plutie, Histy, and yours truly look like," Neptune wondered aloud with complete disregard for the Fourth Wall.

"Maybe he doesn't want to bore them with the details?" Compa suggested with a raised finger, "I mean…there are a lot of us here, so it'd probably take a while."

"I doubt it," IF doubted, "He's probably inexperienced. Or he's just being lazy. Or both."

"I agree," Blanc flatly added.

"I also agree. （￣^￣）" Histoire chimed in.

"Now, now, ladies," Vert interjected, "It's not nice to make such baseless accusations. I'm sure he has his reasons. Besides, isn't it dangerous to insult someone who can control the sequence of future events?"

As if by sheer coincidence (I swear), a pair of geese flew from out of nowhere and slammed into IF, Blanc and Histoire from behind, knocking Histoire face-first onto the ground and causing the other two to stumble and almost fall.

"See?" Vert giggled while holding a hand to her mouth. Neptune and Peashy were laughing their asses off while pointing at the unfortunate trio, while everyone else was either trying to stifle a laugh or pretend they weren't amused.

IF angrily rubbed the back of her head while trying to convince Compa that she doesn't need morphine, Blanc was busy pounding the two geese with a giant hammer, and Histoire picked herself off of the ground, questioning both why her eyes won't stop spinning and her life choices in general.

"Now that we're done with the fourth-wall antics, can we please get going?" Noire asked in an annoyed tone, although she was secretly amused when Blanc got hit and almost had her hat knocked off. It took the group a while to calm down but eventually they did and resumed to walking to what looked like a massive elevator that seemed to have no end. "Histoire, how did you guys not notice a giant metal column that's practically in your front lawn? Structures this huge don't just appear out of thin air."

"Actually, it did. (;^v^)" Histoire claimed, this time perched on Blanc's other shoulder, "Yesterday, I had several scouts investigate the area south of Planeptune, but they all came back saying that there was nothing there, not even a construction site. I was going to call off the trip, but I sent more scouts early this morning just to double check, and lo and behold, they tell me that there is indeed a giant space elevator with a security checkpoint in front of it and a ticket booth under construction. I do not know how to explain the sudden change. ( •~•)"

"That's strange…though it wouldn't be the first time something strange happened in Gamindustri. Anyway, why did they decide to build an amusement park in space? I can't even see it from here. Why not just build it on the ground like normal people?"

"Maybe they're not normal people." Blanc softly guessed.

"Well, a space park does have a nice ring to it," IF stated, staring at the sky where the elevator led to, "Still…"

"You know, I think I saw something like this in one of the Leanbox games," Neptune pointed out, "It was that shooter game with humans fighting aliens and that big guy in the green power armor. I think he was called 'Mister Chef' or something."

"_Master Chief_," Vert corrected, "and yes, it does bear some resemblance to it. Never thought someone would build an actual space elevator, though…"

"It goes on forever, and ever, and ever, and ever!" Peashy yelled with outstretched arms.

"Goodness! Is this even safe!?" Nepgear was very concerned that something this tall would be very unstable. Even Neptune wouldn't survive a fall from space, despite her free-falling reputation.

"It'll be fine," Uni assured, "They want kids and adults alike to visit their park more than once, right? So, I'm sure they paid a lot of attention to safety…" She started to get as nervous as Nepgear,"…I hope…"

The group was now right by the security gate about to hand in their tickets and go through when they noticed someone staring at the ticket booth. She had dark blue, chest-length hair; the front was worn as curled strands with spiked bangs, while the back was held up with a big blue-and-red, N-shaped hair clip. She wore a black shorts-jumpsuit that's never zipped up, revealing her stomach and a gray, bandage-style top. She loosely wore a big, red scarf and carried what looked like a demon-penguin backpack. She noticed people behind her and turned around, revealing her navy-blue eyes and the big, gold goggles on the top of her head. She saw a few unfamiliar faces, but a large D-shaped smile formed on her face when she saw who the others were, exposing her fang. "Hey! It's you guys!" She waved to them, "How's it going?"

"NISA! What's shakin', gurl? I haven't seen you for a whole game! It's been so long!" Neptune rushed over and tightly hugged Nisa, making the latter struggle for air.

"Urk! If you…don't…let me…breathe…it'll be… the last time…you see…me…"

"Oooooo, that looks fun! I wanna join, too!" Plutia half-ran to those two and joined Neptune in asphyxiating Nisa.

"P-Plutia, please stop!" Nepgear panicked. Blanc was smiling at the impromptu reunion, but seemed concerned herself.

"Um, Nepgear?" Peashy tugged on her skirt to get her attention.

"Huh? W-what is it?"

"Who's the flat lady that Neptuna's hugging?"

Almost immediately, Plutia and Neptune were pushed onto the ground by Nisa, who now had sheer fury written all over her face. "Which one of you guys just called me 'flat'!?" She demanded to know the culprit.

"Um…I did." Peashy said, oblivious to what she just admitted to.

Normally, whoever called Nisa "flat" would get their faces pounded in, but she was also Gamindustri's self-proclaimed Keeper of Justice, and heroes don't go around beating up innocent children. She was forced to regain her composure and put up a fake smile. "W-well, please don't call me that again. It's not nice to make fun of other people's…uh…features."

"Or lack of them!" Neptune stated from the ground.

"Boo, I wasn't making fun of you! I even don't know your name!" Peashy yelled.

"Neptune kinda yelled it out…" Uni pointed out.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself," Nisa began with newfound vigor, "I am the defender of civilians everywhere! When terror strikes the innocent, I will strike back! I am Gameindustri's shining light, the legendary Heroine of Justice, Nisa!" She finished by striking a very Power Rangers-style pose.

"Wow…" Plutia said as she got back up from the grass, "'shining light'? You can glow? That's sooooo cool!"

"Nah, she can't do that kind of stuff," Neptune explained as she also got up and dusted off her dress, "She was using one of those 'metapods' or something."

"I think you mean meta_phors_," Nepgear corrected.

"Hey...um…Nisa, was it?" Plutia called.

"Huh? What's up?" Nisa asked.

"Well…I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"You're friends with Neppy and the others…right?"

"Of course! We've been through a lot together! Well, except for the little girl with the bumblebee getup, I've never seen her before."

"Hey! I'm not a bee! I'm P-ko!" Peashy stated.

"Well…" Plutia continued, "how about you go with us? It'll be lots of fun!"

"I'd love to, but something's up with the guy in the ticket booth. I think he broke or something." Nisa pointed behind her with her thumb to the robot behind the Plexiglas panel. It was a short, chubby-looking orange robot with cable-like limbs. It had four-finger hands with large orange-and yellow cuffs, and orange boot-like feet with a yellow stripe at the bottom. It also had a yellow conical nose, big blue LED circles for eyes, and blue LED teeth stuck in a permanent, wide grin. The LEDs in question kept flickering on and off, and the robot itself didn't respond to anything and just stood like a statue.

"Don't worry…I have an extra ticket! I brought it with me…in case I found someone else to go with us!"

"R-really? You'd do that for me? I mean, we've only known each other for about a minute." Nisa was shocked that Plutia would do something so kind to someone who was basically a stranger.

"It's okay! If Neppy's your friend…then I am too!"

Nisa could barely contain her excitement as she started jumping up and down like a giddy schoolgirl with stars in her eyes, "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" She locked Plutia in a bear hug and started jumping up and down with her, "You're such a benevolent person! You'd make a great heroine!"

"Hehe…in a way, I already am!"

"Not really," Neptune objected, "I mean, yeah, usually you're all kindness and naps, but…"

Nisa stopped her jumping but didn't let go of Plutia. She was curious about what Neptune was talking about, "Hmm? But what?"

"Oh, nothing. It's better if I don't ruin the surprise."

"Surprise?"

"You don't want to know," Blanc said.

"O-okay then…" Nisa promptly let go of Plutia.

"This is nice and all, but can we _please_ get going?" Noire interrupted, her patience running thin, "At this rate, the park will close by the time we even get to the elevator."

"If you were so concerned about time, you could've left on your own and rendezvous with us at the park later. You're a grown woman." Vert pointed out.

"She secretly didn't want to take the elevator by herself. Maybe she's scared of being alone in space," Blanc teased.

"T-t-that's not true!" Noire defended while working up a blush, "It's not like I wanted to ride the elevator with you guys or anything! It's just that, well, if we came all this way as a group, we may as well just stay as a group, you know?" Everyone but Plutia, Compa, Peashy and Histoire saw through her excuse and stared at her skeptically. "W-what? L-let's just go already! We're wasting time!"

"She is right," Histoire said, "We should all head to the entrance now ( ￣^￣)⊃ "

Before they could finally head into the elevator, they had to hand in their tickets and go through the security gate, which consisted of walk-in scanners and more funny-looking orange robots. Obviously, weapons were not allowed at the park, but CPUs can summon and de-materialize their weapons using their power, so mostly everyone went through without a hitch. IF hated leaving her claws and pistols behind since that would make her defenseless, but was forced to accept it and move on. Plutia's doll and Peashy's oversized cat gloves couldn't be de-materialized, but they also weren't considered weapons, so they were allowed to go through. Compa claimed that she had a legitimate reason to carry a syringe with her since she is a nurse, and it was also allowed through, though the sheer size of it drew suspicion. Histoire almost crashed onto the floor after floating through the scanner, but she assured everyone that she'll be fine, although she immediately went back to sitting on Blanc's shoulder and fought a nasty headache.

When it was all said and done, the gang was finally inside the elevator, which looked a lot like a giant capsule with see-through walls and seats all around the edge. Wait, seats in an elevator?

"_Thank you for choosing to spend your day at Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park"_, a certain someone's voice said over the speaker, "_As you may have noticed, there are high-quality, specially cushioned seats stationed all around the edge of the elevator. These are not only for convenience, but also for necessity. Without them, you would more than likely have your skull smashed against the floor, as this elevator will be accelerating from 0 to supersonic speeds within the first minute of the ride."_

"Safety first," IF scoffed. Nepgear looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

"Isn't it really dangerous to go at those speeds?" Uni expressed her concern but almost immediately tried to save face, "N-not like I'm afraid or anything, but…"

"Well, if it didn't go that fast, it'd probably take around eight hours just to get to the park," Blanc figured. "Besides, didn't you say that they must've paid a lot of attention to safety?"

"Y-yeah, but…"

"You kids worry too much! Everything will be all sunshine and ice cream cakes! They're not gonna kill off the main character _that_ easily." Neptune reasoned.

"Hey!" Blanc yelled, "I'm not a k—!"

"Whatever," Noire interrupted. "Let's just take a seat already. We're goddesses, so we should be fine no matter what happens." IF, Compa, and Nisa all raised their hands to point out that they're just humans when Noire stopped them, "Y-you guys will be fine, too! Sheesh." And so, everyone went to a seat and sat next to each other. From left to right, the order was Compa, IF, Nisa, Plutia, Neptune, Nepgear, Uni, Noire, Blanc, Histoire, Vert, and finally Peashy.

"Wow! These seats are super comfy!" Neptune exclaimed, "I bet you could just nap in them all day!"

"I don't think you should be encouraging Plutia to sleep," Noire stated, "She has problems with that already."

"Aww…you look soooo cute, Histy!" Plutia ignored her and couldn't help but stare at the little fairy in a seat designed for someone five times her size.

"(~•ω•~)" Histoire…"responded"…I think.

"You also look cute, Peashy!" Vert complimented Peashy, who was too busy swinging her legs and daydreaming about space to acknowledge her, leaving Vert a bit depressed, "Aww… (;~;)"

"Hey! Do not use emoticons! That is my right only! (≧n≦)"

"_The elevator will begin to lift momentarily"_, the voice spoke again, _"If you are still standing around, then don't blame us for what will happen to your face in the next few seconds. While Eggman Enterprises is responsible for your safety and well-being, we are _not_ responsible for your own ignorance, despite what our lawyers may tell us."_

Nepgear looked to the side and noticed that they were already moving up, and at ludicrous speeds, to boot. "Hey, we're moving already!"

"Wow, I didn't even notice!" Compa said, "These comfy seats really do their job well! Although…uh…"

"I can't move!" Nisa panicked as she struggled to adjust herself on the seat, "Is this some sort of trap?"

"Not at all," Vert assured, "You know how you feel pulled down when the elevator starts to move up? This is like that, only more extreme. It's a temporary inconvenience, anyway."

"It's inertia, basically. Our bodies are constantly resisting the elevator's acceleration," Blanc pointed out, then turned her head toward Vert, who was next to her, "Although, if the force was strong enough to rip off those disgusting sacs on your chest, it'd do the world a favor."

"Don't be so spiteful just because you'll always look like a little boy." Vert slyly countered.

"The hell did you just say to me!? I'll knock that smirk off of your stupid face right now!"

"Go ahead. I'm right here." She dared with a devious smile.

Blanc immediately launched herself out of the seat towards Vert…or tried to. The very inertia she was talking about kept her glued to her seat. She violently struggled to break free from The Force, but ultimately she was stuck. Vert wasn't even phased by the attempt. Blanc muttered something under her breath and turned her head away from Vert, only to be met with the condescending faces of everyone else.

"You know, for someone that's supposedly smart, you sure don't act like it at times," Noire jeered.

"Can it, pigtails! At least I'm not Neptune!" Embarrassed, Blanc angrily puffed out her cheeks and stared at nothing in particular while Neptune blew raspberries at her.

"Whatever! This is so awesome!" Neptune shouted, "This is the beginning to our first ever trip to space! _To infinity, and beyond!_"

…

…

…

"Really?" IF said.

"What? I've always wanted to say that."

* * *

Author's Notes: While making final adjustments, I found out that FanFiction hates less-than and greater-than signs. Go figure.


End file.
